


I Woke Up

by elderweisenbachfeld



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Arnold and Kevin are both done with each other's shit, I really thought this was going to be a good idea but it just made me sad, I'm so sorry if you're reading this, Kevin Price talks too much, even tho it's really short it felt like it was long when I was writing it lol, so so so much dialogue Jesus how did I write all that, wow I'm depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderweisenbachfeld/pseuds/elderweisenbachfeld
Summary: "What happened to you?" Arnold asked, genuinely concerned."I woke up, Arnold. Maybe you should too."uhhh sad AU where Kevin does leave ,,, y'know, during the part where he drinking coffee and Arnold comes. I hate myself for writing this.





	I Woke Up

**Author's Note:**

> just letting you guys know, this is the first fic I've written in a while so , sorry if it's awful lmao

As he sat at the counter of the coffee shop, Kevin Price couldn't describe the emotion he was feeling. He was definitely sad, the elders had left him behind like he was nothing. He was scared, he was angry, he was in pain after what had just happened to him. This was the first time in his life that he had truly felt worthless. He would never be able to do something "incredible", and now he finally understood that. Drinking his 12th cup of coffee, looking like total shit, Kevin Price knew that he needed to leave Uganda as soon as possible. What he didn't know was that his mission companion was looking for him. 

"Elder Price! I've been looking all over for you, where've you been?" Elder Cunningham's voice rang in Kevin's ears. 

"Well, look what we have here," Kevin glared at him, "if it isn't the super-mormon himself! I feel blessed to have you even look at me, I truly do." He said, sarcasm evident in his tone. 

"Look, you and I both know that some stuff happened between us," Cunningham started. 

"Some stuff? Are you actually serious? 'some stuff' cost me everything I had, Elder Cunningham! Don't you get it? You can't just leave someone behind like that, especially your mission companion!"

Arnold couldn't help but think 'well that's what you wanted to do to me from the start', but he kept his mouth shut. 

"I think we should get you back to the mission hut, drinking 12 cups of coffee definitely isn't good for you." Cunningham said, walking over and gently grabbing Kevin's arm. 

"I'm not going back to see the people who left me behind like I was garbage! No thank you, Elder Cunningham, I would much rather stay here in this coffee shop until I can leave this awful place."

"Okay, well, as I was saying, some stuff happened between us, and I want to try to make it better. I'm doing this because I care about you."

"You wouldn't be able to begin to fathom what has happened to me, Elder Cunningham, so don't you dare try to dismiss all this," he gestures around wildly to emphasize his point, "as 'some stuff'. And I know you aren't doing this because you care about me, so don't even try to pretend that you are." 

Kevin sat back down, wincing in pain as he turned his attention back to the cup of coffee waiting for him on the counter. 

"I understand what you're tying to say, but my world does not revolve around you, contrary to what you seem to think. All you have done for me ever since we got here is shove me to the side and pretend that I don't exist. It hurts, doesn't it?"

Kevin stood up, saying nothing, and started to walk out. 

"Where exactly do you think you're going? Rule number 72, remember?" Cunningham started.

Kevin turned around, fire burning in his eyes. "Do you honestly think that I care about the rules anymore, Elder? I barely even believe that God exists, so don't even try to guilt me into going with you so you can be in the spotlight, with rules that I clearly don't care about! Do you see me in this coffee shop, right now? That's breaking a rule! I left the house after 9:00, that's breaking a rule! Cunningham, I don't care about any of this anymore!" Kevin was shaking. 

"Too bad, Kevin," Arnold spat at him. "You are going to go with me to get my medal so I can finally be recognized as a human being, alright? Then you can go off and do whatever the heck you want to do, and I won't care."

"You know what? No. All my life I've been told that if I follow the rules, I'll get what I deserve. And look where I am now. All the elders hate me and you, you of all people, are the one getting the fame! All of the things we've been taught is bullshit, Elder Cunningham! Total bullshit!" He screamed at the shorter boy. 

"What happened to you?" Arnold looked at him, genuinely concerned. 

"I woke up, Arnold. Maybe you should too." Kevin turned to leave, wiping his eyes, and Arnold didn't try to stop him.  

"Goodbye, best friend." Arnold said, trying to stop his voice from shaking. 

"You are not my best friend. Goodbye, Elder." 

And with that Kevin left the coffee shop.


End file.
